


【澈汉】【圆刷】Bury Yesterday/情人（更新至4）

by millefleur97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millefleur97/pseuds/millefleur97
Summary: cp乱炖，主澈汉、圆刷，副圆汉、澈秀，剧情基本是为了开车，但不全都是开车
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, 圆刷 - Relationship, 圆汉 - Relationship, 澈汉 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. 《Bury Yesterday》尹净汉主线（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许就是在那个时间段埋下了心怀鬼胎的种子吧，在认识崔胜澈之后。
> 
> 尹净汉一直以来引以为豪的理智让越轨始终没有突破底线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出轨文学，ooc，LA大学生设定，几乎没有存在感的ABO设定，请勿投射真人。
> 
> 本章为尹净汉主线。

1.

“我刚刚在遛红薯，路过你家小区，要下来撸狗吗？”

尹净汉正在灶台前煮面，听到一旁手机提示音响了，看到了崔胜澈的消息。

他下意识紧张地咽了口水，用余光瞥了一眼身后坐在沙发上专注为明天的考试复习的全圆佑。

扶着圆框眼镜的Alpha似乎没有意识到那一声提示音意味着什么，蓬松的刘海垂下，挡住了互暗忽明的眼睛，他眉头紧皱盯着眼前的教科书，没有注意到尹净汉的异样。

尹净汉在心里暗暗松了一口气，随机责备自己为什么要心虚，明明自己和崔胜澈什么都没有，只是单纯的朋友关系……吧？

“好，马上下来。”

尹净汉背对着扎进书本里的男友，飞速回了一条消息，接着放下手机，去拿碗把刚煮好的面盛出来。他没注意到，全圆佑不易察觉地视线飘过来，看着尹净汉刚刚放下的屏幕倒扣朝下的手机，嘴角僵硬地抿着。

尹净汉进卧室披了件外套，迅速在耳后喷了香水，接着走到门口穿鞋。

“要出门吗？去哪儿？”全圆佑头都没抬，漫不经心的口吻问道。

“Joshua在超市买东西结果发现银行卡被刷爆了，我去替他结账。”尹净汉胡乱用好朋友的名义编了个借口。

“你刚做的饭呢？”

“你先吃吧，我一会儿就回来。”

全圆佑嗅到了尹净汉刚刚临时喷上的香水味，若有所思，不再说话，。

家门关上的那一瞬间尹净汉瞬间解脱了，他一路轻快地小跑着下楼。

终于能从和全圆佑独处的低气压中释放出来，相比于和全圆佑的朝夕相处、相看两厌，崔胜澈更像是一杯冰镇可乐，将他从泥潭中拔出来。

其实也不能怪全圆佑，毕竟刚刚与他在一起的时候也是恨不得天天黏在一起。之所以发展到如今无限的沉默，不过是世间大多数爱情令人失望却又循规蹈矩的凋零过程而已。

打开公寓一楼的门禁大门那一刻，尹净汉愣住了。湛蓝的天空一尘不染，就连淅淅沥沥的云彩也压得特别低。柔和的午后的阳光像金纱温柔地披在崔胜澈身上，为他的藏青色毛衣渲染了一层温度。

面前的Alpha笔直地站在大门口，睫毛的阴影打在微笑的脸颊，手里握着红色牵引绳，安静地等尹净汉下楼。毛茸茸的小白狗看到尹净汉的到来，激动地绕着他蹦蹦跳跳。

“我是不是让你等久了？对不起，我没想到你会在门口等我下来。”

“没有，反正我只是遛狗散步而已，没事情做。”崔胜澈顿了顿，“我是不是打扰到你，这么突然叫你下楼？”

“今天我也没什么事，况且我也想红薯了。”尹净汉蹲下身子，红薯兴奋地站起来，两只小爪子搭在尹净汉的膝盖上，咧着嘴笑，小舌头时不时吐出来，被抚摸头部的时候还会惬意地眯起眼睛。

“净汉啊，陪我稍微散散步吧，如果你没事的话。”

“好啊。”

今天的天气很好呢，就像你一样，就像见到你的心情一样。




现在是九月末，尹净汉和全圆佑已经在一起大约七个月了，早已过了甜蜜的阶段。当新鲜感消失殆尽，他开始意识到自己也许做了个错误的选择。

全圆佑性格内敛，闲下来的时候喜欢看书，打游戏，也不怎么喜欢聊天。尹净汉看重与伴侣用言语交流逐步培养起默契，他很希望全圆佑向自己敞开心扉诉说烦恼，但是全圆佑习惯了有什么心事就藏着掖着自己消化，并且理想化地认为情侣之间懂的自然懂，尹净汉再三追问也没用。时间长了，两个人都烦。

3.

也许就是在那个时间段埋下了心怀鬼胎的种子吧，在认识崔胜澈之后。

八月末，大三秋季刚开学，尹净汉那个时候和全圆佑在一起了半年了。韩国学生会为了方便新生和老生之间熟悉起来，组织了一场户外烧烤聚餐，作为学生会的一员，洪知秀强行拉着尹净汉去参加了。

“你看你前段时间，和全圆佑当了多久的连体婴儿了，去认识一下新人吧。”洪知秀说。

尹净汉想了想也有道理，就答应了。

地点选在一片广阔的湖边，当时不算冷，但是强劲的秋风将发丝狠狠糊到脸上，扎得眼睛疼。尹净汉对DIY烤肉的过程也没什么兴趣，他才不想傻傻地站在烤肉架前，弄得自己一身油烟。

周围风景绰约，湖面上波光粼粼，偶尔可以看到成群嬉戏的水鸟，他索性坐在礁石上眺望远处，耳边白金色头发随着湖风的节奏摇摆，天蓝色条纹衬衫融入后景中盈盈湖水的颜色，远远看去美得像一幅画。

“喂，净汉！”

一声呼唤将尹净汉拉回现实，他转头一看，洪知秀突然神秘地朝他招招手，示意他从礁石上下来。

“怎么了？”他纵身一跃，跳下来，走到洪知秀身边，拍拍手上的尘土。

“你有没有发现崔胜澈，就是学生会会长，一直在看你。”洪知秀饶有兴趣地小声说。

尹净汉转头看过去人群中崔胜澈的方向望去，果然，那个离自己十几步之遥、留着干净黑发的男人，发现尹净汉居然看过来之后，慌张地移开了视线。尽管只是转瞬即逝的对视，尹净汉还是感受到了，崔胜澈把自己当成燃料喂养眼中的火苗。

看样子应该是个Alpha。

“他的眼睛蛮漂亮的。”尹净汉客观评价道。

“你们俩看对眼了。我可以给你介绍一下，我和他熟。”洪知秀打趣道。

“你知道我是有家室的人。”尹净汉说。

“得了吧，我看你家那个对你也没怎么上心。”洪知秀撇撇嘴。

“为什么这么说？”

“他社交网站上都没发过你的照片。”

“谁说谈恋爱一定要发照片到网上才证明他爱我的？”尹净汉反驳道，但是话刚说出来瞬间噎住了，他意识到洪知秀说得对。

如果是别人评价全圆佑社交网站上没有自己照片的行为，他也许还可以用这个借口反驳一样，但是洪知秀这么说，这种反驳就显得软绵无力了。

作为全圆佑最刻骨铭心的前男友，没有人能比洪知秀更了解全圆佑爱一个人时的样子。

大一新生时期，尹净汉和洪知秀、全圆佑只是生疏的人事关系，那个时候全圆佑和洪知秀交往过，他亲眼见证了全圆佑整个Instamatic主页都是洪知秀照片的盛况。他恨不得朝全世界宣告，洪知秀是他的。

后来他们分手之后，全圆佑换了几任对象，但是再也没见过他在社交网上发过恋人的照片。

洪知秀也察觉到了气氛中的微妙，意识到自己说错话了，空气陷入沉默。

“你看，崔胜澈朝你走过来了！”洪知秀突然小声说。尹净汉从沉思中抬起头来，正好对上迎面走来的崔胜澈明净的双眸。

“你们两个怎么不过去啊，肉烤好了可以吃了。”崔胜澈招手发出邀请。

当天尹净汉和洪知秀都玩得很开心，虽然烤肉并不好吃，果然不能相信一群平常娇生惯养的学生的厨艺，有的烤煳了，有的还夹生。

天色暗下来，落日为天际染上一层薄藤色，饭后众人围着篝火一起开了啤酒，瓶口塞进去柠檬块，围成几个小圈子，一边喝着酒一边聊天玩游戏。

尹净汉和几个人互留了联系方式，其中就包括崔胜澈。洪知秀也认识了一些新人，其中一个小混血大一学弟，眼睛快长在洪知秀身上了。

“Joshua啊，恭喜你有机会开张了。”尹净汉悄悄地凑到洪知秀耳边说。

“嗯？”

“那个混血弟弟，长得还蛮可爱的，一直傻傻地看着你发呆。”

“我看起像是新生都不放过的样子？尹净汉你把我当什么人了？”洪知秀瞪了尹净汉一眼。

“我都不想说你，你睡过的年下一只手能数过来吗？”尹净汉笑嘻嘻地悄声说。

“我有那么禽兽吗？”洪知秀嘴硬说道。

虽然嘴上这么说，他身体还是很老实地走过去，坐到崔韩率旁边，加入另一圈人的聊天。崔韩率显然没想到洪知秀会主动坐过来，看起来心跳加速、束手无策，尹净汉笑着摇摇头，真是一场单方面屠杀，单纯的小帅哥估计要被拿下了。

“净汉学长，我好像见过你。”学妹甲对尹净汉说，“是不是上次你和圆佑学长一起逛街了？”

“是啊，圆佑是我男朋友。”尹净汉坦诚地回答，他注意到崔胜澈听到这话眼皮抬了一下。

“圆佑哥是你的男朋友？”学妹乙惊讶地睁大眼睛，“可是圆佑哥不是……”话还没说完，学妹乙就被甲狠狠瞪了一眼，警告她不要嘴无遮拦了，乙识趣地闭嘴。

尹净汉脸色一点点黯淡下来，就算是再迟钝也意识到事情不对劲了，这位学妹显然是知道些什么不同寻常的事情的。他下意识地瞥向崔胜澈的方向，却发现他若有所思，垂下头，双手合十，胳膊肘搭在大腿上，篝火的光芒为他的黑发独上一层炳耀，他的表情隐却在阴影下。

他心跳停了一下。不知道是因为在为全圆佑的事揪心，还是因为被初次见面的崔胜澈吸引。




自从那天从篝火晚会回来，就仿佛一颗螺丝崩坏了，乍一看一切照旧运作，但是尹净汉知道他和全圆佑之间开始不对劲了。

一层无形的阴霾将两人隔开，逐渐寡言代替无话不说。

他偶尔瞥见全圆佑的手机锁屏界面弹出的消息提醒，偶尔在全圆佑游戏连麦的时候走近他发现他匆忙断掉的语音。

不过尹净汉也没有立场去疑神疑鬼。自从认识了崔胜澈之后，一颗难以言喻的种子悄悄发芽了。

刚开始只是礼貌性地社交网站点赞评论，在校园偶遇打个招呼寒暄一下的水平，颇有些发乎于情止乎于礼的意味，虽然双方对视的眼神都暗流涌动。

可越是这样，越是隔靴搔痒。人都是犯贱的生物，你对一样事物可能刚开始没有那么渴求，但一旦尝试到了求之不得的滋味，就离深陷其中不远了。

于是开始不受控制地脱离正轨。尹净汉晚饭时间愈来愈少在家，他推脱说自己要去图书馆学习，到了快睡觉的点才回家。这也倒不是谎话，他确实是去了图书馆学习，只不过身边坐着崔胜澈。全圆佑对于自己的恋人长时间不在身边也不置可否。

尹净汉一直以来引以为豪的理智让越轨始终没有突破底线。

像风暴来临前格外平静的海岸，崔胜澈和尹净汉不约而同地将两人之间的距离控制在一个模糊的界限内，虽然接触频繁，但没有一句暧昧不清的话语，也没有任何不正常的肢体接触。有时心跳加速的时刻，一丝微弱的信息素会不受控制地散出来，但总是被自觉地控制住。两人都默契地遵循着正常朋友的准则，虽然在扑朔迷离的心中，某种不可名状的情愫骤然膨胀。

就让自己姑且享受这压抑的疯狂吧，以崔胜澈为名的偷欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文分为两条主线，分别是：  
> *《Bury Yesterday》系列，尹净汉主线，第三人称，主cp澈汉，副cp圆汉。  
> *《情人》系列，洪知秀主线，第一人称，主cp圆刷，副cp澈秀。  
> 两条线时间线是相通连贯的，所以放在同一个合集里，章节顺序按照时间线排列。如果只想看其中一个主线应该也可以。


	2. 《Bury Yesterday》尹净汉主线（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “放宽心。”全圆佑一只手安抚地摩挲着他的手背，像是看透了尹净汉的心思，在额头上落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，"自从和你在一起之后，我就再也没想过他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出轨文学，ooc，LA大学生设定，几乎没有存在感的ABO设定，请勿投射真人。
> 
> 本章为尹净汉主线。

1.

尹净汉本来以为一切会保持这种虚幻的平衡，他没想过和全圆佑分手，也没想过和崔胜澈断掉这种特殊关系。

保持鱼和熊掌兼得就挺好的，我是不是太贪心了？尹净汉思考道。他刚洗完澡，和全圆佑躺在被子里，各玩各的手机。

圆满考完试全圆佑从昨天紧张的复习状态中恢复过来，他靠在枕头上，一边看着某些化学类的科普视频，一边拿着电子烟吞云吐雾。闻到烟味，尹净汉又莫名烦躁起来，醋意像蚂蚁趴在身上，虽然不痛，但是难耐。

全圆佑有烟瘾，他虽然两年前就开始吆喝着要戒烟，但是他做的唯一努力只不过是把真烟换成了电子烟。

“反正没有焦油就行，像我们这种计算机系的，没有尼古丁会抑郁的。”这是他给的理由。

最让人心烦的是，他几乎只抽香草味的烟弹。本来这没什么，香草算是比较常见的香烟味道之一，但是洪知秀的信息素是香草味。

不知道他是刻意为之还是只是巧合。

“圆佑啊，你能不能换个味道的烟弹？”尹净汉终于忍不住转过身来说。

全圆佑停下来，把电子烟放在床头柜上。

“为什么？”他还是一脸不冷不热的表情。

“不为什么。”尹净汉把脸埋进被子里，闷闷地说。

其实去因为洪知秀吃醋完全是小题大做。“洪知秀是全圆佑最刻骨铭心的前任”这一说法，完全是旁观者的总结，没有得到当事人的认证。而且，洪知秀对于全圆佑之前的交往对象也许没有避嫌，但对于尹净汉他给予了绝对的尊重，自觉和全圆佑切断了联系，仅仅保持了社交网站的互相关注而已。

换句话说，就算要疑神疑鬼，也绝对怀疑不到洪知秀头上去。

可是没有爱情是理智的啊，心里介意难道还需要理由吗？想到这里尹净汉把脸埋得更深了。

他听到全圆佑哧得一声笑了，接着整个躯干被温暖覆盖。全圆佑的下巴贴着他的头发，伸出修长的手臂，将他整个人抱在怀中。

“净汉，看着我。”全圆佑哑着嗓子，声音从头顶传来。尹净汉抬起来，瞪着生闷气的眼睛。

“放宽心。”全圆佑一只手安抚地摩挲着他的手背，像是看透了尹净汉的心思，在额头上落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，"自从和你在一起之后，我就再也没想过他。"

看不清是真心还是谎言，但尹净汉决定还是姑且休息一下，相信眼前的话。自从步入尴尬期之后，他们俩之间鲜有这么温情脉脉的对话了，甚至上一次做爱都是两周前。尹净汉突然不合时宜地想起崔胜澈，接着愧疚感充斥着大脑，他想都没想，抬头直勾勾地吻上全圆佑的唇，那是他在大脑膨胀的时候唯一能想到让自己没有那么难受的方法。

全圆佑投入地回应着他，刚开始只是用舌尖舔舐着唇珠，后来逐渐深入，交织在一起，舌尖划过贝齿，细致地扫过口腔的每一个角落。

时隔多久没有这么认真的接吻了，尹净汉晕晕乎乎地张着嘴回忆着。情动却克制的水声像是晴天的毛毛雨，痒痒地骚动着干燥的空气。月桂味的信息素再也不能被抑制住，徐徐地飘散开来，里面夹杂着的全圆佑雪松味的信息素已经淡到不易察觉了。

尹净汉紧紧搂住他的脖子，脸埋在他的颈窝，一边倾听点数般轻啄着他的喉结，一边贪婪地嗅着专属于他的味道，期待着久违的欢愉。

全圆佑的手顺着脊椎的纹路一路朝下，搔痒般的力度划过背部，又经过腰线辗转到胸前的红樱，所到之处激起一声颤栗的喘息。酥麻的触感像层层海浪，尹净汉浸泡在旖旎的快感中，双腿不由自主攀上了全圆佑瘦削却又肌肉紧致的腰，omega的本性濡湿了他的后穴，他难耐地扭动着下身，手迫切地在全圆佑的双腿间探寻着，直到摸上那根胀大的硬物，上下套弄着。

“就这么等不及吗？”全圆佑咬着他的耳朵，舌尖腻腻地勾勒着耳廓的形状，放浪的舔舐声伴随着沉沉的低语，双手缓慢着揉着他的臀瓣，修长的手指在湿润的穴口试探着进进出出，那一处松软的嫩肉不舍得挽留这手指的触碰。

“好痒……”尹净汉瓮声瓮气地呻吟道。

“哪里痒？”全圆佑悠柔地舔着胸前的凸起，沙沙的舌苔细腻地划过乳头的纹理，嘴里含糊不清地问。

“圆佑就别欺负我了……”尹净汉的眼角泛起蜜桃般的粉色，声音又腻又软像新打发的奶油。

全圆佑粲然地笑了一下，拉起尹净汉的膝盖窝，硕大的欲望-抵在入口蓄势待发。他低头轻吻了一下脚背，像雨水滴在湖面泛起阵阵涟漪。像是怕弄痛身下的人，他不疾不徐地探索着穴口，循序渐进地加剧深度，每一下都着重蹭着壁内一点敏感的凸起，逐步唤起惊蛰的欲望。

渐渐地，空气逐渐被湿漉漉的草莓牛奶味道侵蚀，低低的床的咯吱声并不能掩饰糜烂的嘤咛。尹净汉感到自己内体的本能被抽丝剥茧地释放出来，湿淋淋的透明肠液随着肉柱规律的抽送徐徐得涌出来，水珠顺着阴囊滴下来，濡湿了床单。他像一个落水的难者，死死地掐着全圆佑的背部肌肉，仿佛一松开就会被膨胀的快感溺死。

全圆佑被不小的力道掐的有些吃痛，腰上却狠着劲发力，胀大的柱身加快速度剥开层层紧紧包裹的褶皱，顺着一个完美的角度冲撞着最深处。额头上密密麻麻的汗水浸湿了他的刘海，顺着挺直的鼻梁，掠过鼻尖，不偏不倚地滴在身下尹净汉骨感分明的锁骨窝上。

尹净汉的前列腺被隔着肠道一下一下地挤压，耸立的前端慢慢地渗出微微泛白的前列腺液。他像一只掉入陷阱的小兽，下半身被死死钉住，腰身过电一般扭动着，仰着脖子急促地喘息。闪烁的星眸边上激起腼腆的绛色，在透白的皮肤上格外显眼，被接吻的涎水润湿的嘴唇泛着殷红，强烈的快感近乎剥夺了呻吟声。随着一阵失声的高潮，尹净汉射出一股米白色的精液，滴滴落在自己清瘦的腹部。随后，全圆佑也咬紧牙关，猛烈地撞击着omega软嫩充血的甬道，一股脑将自己的欲望倾泻，接着和身下人交换了一个绵长的吻，把避孕套打结扔进垃圾桶。

其实和全圆佑在一起也是蛮幸福的吧，尹净汉抱着身边的人，望着他入睡时漂亮的侧脸心想。他自认为自己从来不是一个容易获得安全感的人，又偏偏拥有一副聪明的头脑，对各种转瞬即逝的情绪都能敏感地捕捉。这样的性格其实会很辛苦，但是他还是想着，努力去相信别人的吧。

2.

几天后。

“如果你发现朋友的对象出轨了，你会选择告诉朋友吗？”

尹净汉正在看这篇帖子，评论里在激烈讨论。有的人坚持朋友排在第一位，一定会告诉朋友，不让他蒙在鼓里。也有一部分人更加谨慎一些，认为掺和朋友的感情反而很容易搞得自己里外不是人。

他思考着如果是自己的话，该怎么做。也许会选择站在朋友那一边吧？好巧不巧，这时一条Kakaotalk的提醒弹出来，是洪知秀发来了一张照片。

“看来Joshua和我一样，也会选择朋友呢。”尹净汉自言自语道，聚精会神地放大洪知秀发来的照片，脸色一点一点沉下去。

照片很模糊，一看就是怕被发现匆匆忙忙的偷拍，但即使是这样，尹净汉还是可以一眼辨认出来，照片中是全圆佑和一个陌生omega走在一起，背景是摄影展。

“我刚才在美术馆偶遇了全圆佑带着一个omega看展，他有给你报备过吗？”Joshua发来消息。

“没有，他跟我说他和教授约了见面讨论课题。”尹净汉调整呼吸，尽量让自己保持平静。

“他们两个也没有什么亲密举动，不一定是出轨，但是既然他对你撒谎了，就还是留意一下吧。”洪知秀回复道。

“我现在如果给全圆佑打电话质问他在哪儿，会把你卖了吗？”尹净汉打字的手在颤抖。

“你打吧，他应该没看到我，我躲进omega卫生间了。”洪知秀迅速回复。

得到了洪知秀的肯定，尹净汉深吸一口气，犹豫了一下，拨通了全圆佑的号码。

拜托，接电话吧。尹净汉在心里默默祈祷着。他联想到了这段时间全圆佑偶尔露出的细入秋毫的异样：手机长时间静音，看到尹净汉回家便偷偷挂掉的游戏连麦，明明不爱吃海鲜钱包里多出来的回转寿司店积分卡片……一些蛛丝马迹似乎明朗起来，事实一点点串联起来。

嘟……嘟……嘟……两个电话过去，都没有接通。尹净汉怅然若失，就算接通了又怎样呢？洪知秀是对的，全圆佑和那位omega不一定真的是那种关系，也许和他和崔胜澈一样，没有真的跨越界限。就算他指着鼻子质问全圆佑是否出轨，他不见得会承认。

尹净汉冷笑一声，抬头，眼睛向上看，勉强憋住了盈眶的泪水。不至于，真的不至于现在就哭出来，我尹净汉还不想那么脆弱。

想到这儿，他脸色苍白，烦躁地摇摇头，报复性地点开与崔胜澈的对话框，慢悠悠打字：

“coups啊，”

“我觉得我可能撑不住了。”

消息发送后没几秒，很快变成了已读，可是悬挂在墙上的秒针一顿一顿地饶了一圈，依然没有得到回复，尹净汉焦虑地用指甲敲着手机，心想崔胜澈可能不会回复了。

谁聊到崔胜澈直接一个电话打过来，尹净汉下意识按了接听键，心绪不宁地咬着下唇，沉默着。

“净汉？你听得到吗？”

“嗯……”

“发生了什么？”

“一言难尽，心情不好。”

“你在哪儿？我带你出去散散心。”

3.

毫无新意地，正好到了晚饭的点，崔胜澈带着尹净汉去了K-town一家餐厅酒吧，点了几瓶烧酒，就着部队锅吃了。期间全圆佑发来一条消息，说自己回家了，没见到尹净汉人影，问他去哪儿了，尹净汉心如乱麻不知道说什么，索性装没看见不回复。

环境极度喧嚣，电视上投放着女团活力四射

的打歌舞台，周围有好几桌朋友聚会，点着炸鸡烧鸡叽叽喳喳个不停。为了能挺清楚对方讲话，他们索性坐在桌子的一个方向，颇有些小情侣的座位安排的既视感。

一瓶烧酒下肚，崔胜澈觉得是倾诉烦恼的时候，他一只握着墨绿色的烧酒瓶子，另一只胳膊托腮，挤出最近刚长了些肉的脸颊。

“怎么突然心情不好？发生了什么？”崔胜澈问。

酒精的作用微微发散到大脑，带着苦甜的口感，一股委屈又在心头蔓延开来。

“你还记得我第一次认识你时参加的那个篝火晚会吧。那个时候是我第一次察觉到不对劲，因为当时有两个学妹听到我是全圆佑的男朋友感到很惊讶，而且她们看起来明显是对一些不正常的事情知情的。”尹净汉从万恶之源娓娓道来。

“我有印象。”崔胜澈点点头，“你也许不知道的是，当时那两个学妹的朋友在追全圆佑，所以她们在得知全圆佑不是单身之后才会表现得有些惊讶。”

“所以你早就知道了？只有我被蒙在鼓里？”尹净汉面带愠色。

“不，我只是知道那位omega在单方面追求而已，至于全圆佑什么态度我并不知情。”崔胜澈连忙安抚地伸手轻轻为尹净汉捋着后脑勺的头发，“在确定事情真的是那样子之前，我不敢断言。”

尹净汉点点头表示理解，接着娓娓道来：“从那之后，我开始留意到全圆佑有一些小细节，像是在刻意瞒着我什么，直到今天，他骗我说去找教授讨论课题，但是被我朋友偶遇到带着一个omega逛展子。”说着他拿起手机，给崔胜澈看那张洪知秀发来的照片。

崔胜澈放大了照片上模糊的人影，确定地说：“就是他。”

尹净汉惨淡的嘴角毫无生气地抬了一下，眼神失去了神采，自嘲地笑了，看着却比哭还难看。他大脑一片空白，哑然失语，只能举起酒杯一饮而尽。辛辣又冰冷的液体刺激着喉咙，转移了心脏处的痛苦。

崔胜澈看到他这样，也礼貌性地将自己杯子里的酒也喝光。发展到最后，变成了机械性倒酒，饮酒。

尹净汉自我评价自己算好酒量，应该还没有喝到失去意识的程度，不过酒精麻痹着的大脑反应变得迟钝了，他半眯着涣散的眼睛，耳边响着混乱的噪音，他双手托腮，扬着嘴角看着崔胜澈嘴巴一张一张，在对自己说些什么，可是声音传到耳朵却一句也听不清。

“净汉？”崔胜澈伸手张开五指，在尹净汉眼前晃了两下。

“coups啊，你喜欢我吗？”尹净汉突然费力睁大了小兔一般的眼睛，一脸乖巧的表情。

“净汉，你喝醉了。”崔胜澈叹了一口，眼神却温柔得像棉花，“走吧，我送你回家。”


	3. 《情人》洪知秀主线（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全圆佑穿好衣服离开后，我拉黑了他的Kakaotalk，虽然如果真的想联系也可以通过别的社交软件联系到，但这更像是一个仪式，标志着我埋葬了这场偷欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出轨文学，ooc，LA大学生设定，几乎没有存在感的ABO设定，请勿投射真人。
> 
> 本章为洪知秀主线，时间线与尹净汉主线（二）重叠。几句话的率知，不打tag了。

1.

我叫Joshua。

很多人都认为全圆佑喜欢得最强烈的前任是我，原因很直球，因为我和他谈的时候，他几乎将我填满他生活的每一个角落，就连和别人聊天的时候，也是张口Joshua闭口洪知秀。

我不得不承认刚开始确实有被他蛊惑到，误以为这个小我七个月的弟弟是真的超级喜欢我。我们两个也确实甜蜜了一段时间，但后来发觉他的那些行径，更多的是因为占有欲。

他眯着眼笑，说，哥，想睡你的alpha太多了，我想把你永远锁在身边。

我内心翻了个白眼，虽然只是个大一新生，但咱俩好歹也算是大学生了，以为还在中二时期呢，病娇台词很好玩吗？

他虽然只是口嗨一下而已，没有真的病娇到把我锁起来，但占有欲是真的强，看到我和别的alpha聊天稍微开心一点，脸色就开始晴转多云了。他越是这样，向往自由的我就越是想挑战他，我故意在他面前回复别的alpha的短信，恶作剧似的看着他狭长的眼睛露出不耐烦，然后把我猛得推到在床上。

我们俩做爱越来越凶，关系却越来越差。

我想起之前我和他的种种过往：我和他都是内敛沉稳的人，可在一起的时候却有着奇妙的化学反应。我们可以一起在凌晨两点钟扎进纽波特码头边的海水里，可以一起开车到荒山上看银河，也可以靠在威尼斯涂鸦墙架着相机拍海上日出，甚至可以专门买十种口味的避孕套一晚上全都试一遍。这段感情对我而言被赋予了特殊含义，昭告着我在正式21岁成年之前，实践过的疯狂的浪漫。

我恨亲眼目睹苹果变质的过程，与其让我经历美好事物的腐烂，还不如及时讲回忆停留在尚且美好的时间点。就这样，我和他分手了。

我还记得他听到分手两个字时刚开始的不信，到后来看到我真诚的眼神之后才开始陷入缄默，一瞬间被剥夺了所有色彩。我看不出他的表情变化，他还是那副斯文的样子，却从他转身离去的背影中读出了悲怆。

虽然分手了，但心照不宣地，我和他都决定保持着朋友关系，各自开始这新旅程，像是苦旅的候鸟，又像是周旋的蝴蝶，奔波在形形色色的肉体中。如果有什么难以启齿的烦恼，我们依然是对方的倾诉对象，只不过这份关系早已没有爱情作为支点。我也说不清对他究竟是什么关系，我不想用藕断丝连这个俗气的词语，或许是打断了骨头连着筋，这么形容更贴切。

这种微妙的平衡被打破完全出乎意料。就在大概七个月前，也就是大二下学期开学的前一晚，全圆佑告诉我，他和尹净汉在一起了。尹净汉与我们是同一届入学，互相是认识的，但是没深交过。我本来没放在心上，可第二天，踏入新课堂的教室，当我看到唯一一个空位就是尹净汉身边的那个座位的时候，不禁感叹造化弄人。

作为精神世界充实，人又好的洪知秀，我自然不会对前任的现任抱有敌意，既然在同一节课还是同桌，就好好相处。结果出乎意料，我和尹净汉真的很合拍，我们性格思维模式都很像，甚至被别人说过长相也是一个类型，自然而然，我们成为好朋友。

全圆佑在知道自己的前任和现任玩到一起去之后，只是表示自己有点头疼。

2.

自从和尹净汉成为无话不说的朋友之后，我的天平慢慢朝尹净汉偏移。一边是分手一年的前任，一边是知己，我洪知秀重友轻色，坚定不移地以朋友的感受为第一先决条件。

重友轻色本来应该是美德，但是就在今天给我惹来了麻烦。

今天下午，我和认识不久，最近正在暧昧中的混血学弟约着一起去看摄影展。说实话，早就适应了吃快餐的我，突然遇到一个纯情小帅哥有点水土不服。Vernon的节奏很慢，对待感情有着赤子的认真，和我暧昧了一个月了居然还没有确认关系，也没有身体接触，让我不忍心打破这种初恋般的氛围。

我称这种节奏为文火炖汤，我一点也不享受，如果按照思维的惯性，我早就应该在认识的一周内和他做了，但是Vernon的眼神中有着在我身上荡然无存的真挚，让我强压住了自己不合时宜的性欲，按照他的节奏体验校园爱情。

看完展子，准备离开展馆的路上，我眼见，远远隔着人群看见，门外正在排队过安检的那不是全圆佑吗？好死不死，在我带着暧昧对象的时候偶遇前任，我暗暗骂了一句f开头的单词，但随即更让我震惊的是，他居然是和一个omega一起来的。

孤男寡女，一起来看美术展，约会氛围也太浓了，很难不让人多想。

“Vernon，有紧急情况，回头跟你解释，你先走吧，别管我。”留下一脸迷茫的Vernon，我决定走为上策，迅速偷拍了一张照片后躲进旁边的omega厕所里，坐在马桶上，锁上隔间们。

Vernon真是个体贴的孩子，真的按照我说的，一句话也没多问，留了一条短信，自己离开了——“Joshua哥，虽然不知道发生了什么，那我先走了，你回去的路上注意安全。”

尽管在和尹净汉成为朋友之后，我刻意断掉了和全圆佑的不必要联系，但是凭着我对他知根知底的了解，这个男人看着是冷颜帅哥，实际上内心也闷骚得不行。他这次带着一个陌生omega来，值得细细推敲。

本着委屈谁都不能委屈朋友的原则，我编辑短信，如实向尹净汉汇报了情况。又过了几首歌的时间，我估计全圆佑应该早就带着那个omega进内场了，就洗了个手，对着镜子整理了一下仪表，正准备赶快离开这个是非之地，就看到站在拐角处守株待兔的全圆佑，那个同行的人被他支走了。

糟了。我内心大喊不妙。装作若无其事地打了个招呼就准备溜之大吉：“真巧，你也在啊。”

“等一下。”他像逮住小兔子一样，一把把我揪回来。

“嗯？有什么事吗？”我脸上挂着礼貌性的微笑，熟练地使出看家本领的演技，同时小心翼翼地观察着他的眼色。

他看起来稍显无奈，朝我晃晃手机：“刚才净汉给我连着打了两个电话，我没接。”

“然后呢？”我露出疑惑的眼神，嘴角依然挤出得体又绅士的微笑。

他嘲弄地笑了一声，朝我走近一步，压迫的气息扑面而来。

“洪知秀，你的演技骗骗别人也许管用，在我这边就别装了。”他狐狸眼透着深不可测的深邃，“我也没有做什么实质性对不起净汉的事，而且他自己也不怎么老实。被你这么一搅合，我倒成了坏人。”

“我没……”我还想临死前挣扎一下，一听他不叫我哥也不叫英文名，而是对我直呼韩语全名，看来是真的生气了。

“你以为我没看到你就不会怀疑到你头上去了？虽然小兔子逃得快，但是最近和你打得火热的小学弟可是在人群里很显眼呢。凭我对你的了解，稍微动动脑子就知道小兔子藏在这里。”

“可是你怎么认识——？”

“可是我怎么认识你的新姘头，明明你没告诉我？”全圆佑打断了我的话。

“别说那么难听，我和他还没有……”我低着头小声辩解道。

“你以为你玩了一个月的过家家，周围就没人在意你了？稍微打听打听就能知道你的事情。”全圆佑握住洪知秀手腕，语气漠然得像冬日的冰湖。

翻车了。我恨不得钻到地缝里去，事到如今，我只好微微蹙眉，睁大了水汪汪的眼睛，露出楚楚的眼神，嘴唇委屈地稍微撅起。我知道，全圆佑最受不了这个表情，这招几乎屡试不爽。

果然他攥住我的手送了力度，语气也软下来。

“哥，我是真的很伤心啊。没想到我们这么久的交情，在你心里还比不过尹净汉。”全圆佑看起来像一只受伤的小动物，“我之所以这样都是因为哥向我男友告密，我要求一个精神补偿不过分吧？”

3.

该死，忘了拒绝他。被他拉上车扣上安全带的时候，我才撇到他嘴角狡黠的笑。

本来以为他会耍什么花招，没想到他居然说只是想让我请他吃牛排。我控制不住翻了个白眼，这人专门来厕所堵我难道就是为了吃一顿饭吗？

“当然不是，我是想吃你亲手煎的牛排。”他手握方向盘，双眼聚精会神看着马路，等待红灯。

“别搞那么繁文缛节，有事直说。”我烦躁地手指在膝盖上一叩一叩。

“其实就是很久没跟你说话了，叙旧而已。”

“咱俩有什么好叙的？你现在还是净汉的男朋友呢。”我把头撇到一边，盯着窗外，避免看他。

“现在不是了。”全圆佑突然顿了一下，声音沙哑，带着一丝怅然若失。

“什么？”我惊讶地转过头，却发现他不知道什么时候手里拿着我的手机在看。虽然不知道密码，但是光看着锁屏界面就已经够刺激了。

尹净汉刚刚发来的消息赫然弹在锁屏界面：

“哎一西，全圆佑不接我电话。”

“所以我等下和崔胜澈出去了。”

真的完了，早知道不多管闲事了。我现在心情复杂，就像奥利奥的糖霜，夹在中间不好做人。看着alpha垂着脑袋，落寞的刘海稀稀落落遮住了半个眼镜框，还要强打着精神开车，我萌生出一股强烈的愧疚感。

他们这算是谁绿了谁？

“对不起，圆佑……”我紧紧咬住下唇，纵有万般心绪堵在喉咙，我依然不知道该如何开口。

“没有怪你。”他轻轻地说。

“为什么？”我皱着眉，满怀歉意地望着他。

“因为早就有预感这一天会发生，所以不是你的错。”他依然没有看向我。我瞬间读懂了他的隐忍。轻易得来的原谅让我心里的负罪感更重了，压得我喘不过气。

就这样，我心中的柔软被犯规地触发。

“圆佑啊，你不是说想吃我煎的牛排吗，”我小声说，音量比飞虫还细，却足够被他的耳朵捕捉到，“来我家吧，我做给你吃。”

他眼神瞬间亮了一下。

4.

由于是这学期刚搬了公寓的缘故，这是全圆佑第一次拜访我的住处，他好奇地四周张望，打量着房屋的装饰，表情却矛盾地冷着脸。

“自己住吗？”他问。

“对，没有室友。”我打开冰箱，翻着牛排存货，取出一块成色最佳的，拆掉包装，和黄油一起放进热好的锅里。

全圆佑盯着我忙碌的身影看了一会，突然开口：

“哥和刚才那个学弟怎么样了？”

“什么都没有。”我斩钉截铁地说，没料到他会突然问这个。

“真的什么都没有？”他质疑的口气。

“按照我的定义来说，目前还什么都没有。”我加上了限定词，严谨地回答他这个问题。

“哦懂了，那就是想上床还没上的意思。”他嘲讽地笑了一下，“可以啊哥，这么久没见，你居然都能玩slow cosby了，看来社会真的越来越低欲望。”

我懒得理他阴阳怪气的讽刺，索性不回答，心里腹诽道，谁说他是校园哥哥来着，那是你们被他的斯文的外表骗了，你都不知道他在我面前有多恶劣。

他见我没接话，也不气不恼，自己在家里走动着，端详着我摆放的各种壁画和饰品。我没回头看他，专心翻动着各式各样的调味瓶，一门心思扑在和配菜搏斗上。终于牛排被煎到一个完美的熟度，扑面而来的香气让人垂涎欲滴，透着诱人的光泽。

“尝尝，手艺怎么样？”我把盘子端到茶几上。

全圆佑走过来坐下，不紧不慢地挥动刀叉，切下一小块塞进嘴里，细细品味。

“不错，哥手艺还是很棒。”他点点头。

我刚准备得意地自夸，接着就被他下一句话打断了——

“牛排软嫩多汁，就像，你，一，样。”他恶作剧似的盯着我，一字一顿地说。

“突然发什么神经？你他妈发情了？”我没好气地说。

“说到发情，我到很好奇哥最近的发情期是怎么过的，靠吃抑制药吗？”他死死的盯着我，锐利的眼神要将我看穿，我不禁倒吸了一口气。

“都二十一世纪了，药发明出来不就是给人吃的吗？”

“是啊，不过我觉得药能抑制发情，但是性欲又不止只有发情期才有。哥现在这么修身养性，炮也不约了，也不吊男人了，都是靠什么解决性欲呢？”全圆佑双手按着我的肩膀，用适当的力度将我压制在沙发上，低沉的嗓音恍惚地响起，蛊惑的眼睛诱着我。

我撇撇嘴，想说些什么但没有开口。红晕攀上耳朵和脸颊，倒不是因为羞人的话，而是因为骤然升温的空气中弥漫着愈加葳蕤的雪松香，本应该是淡雅清冽的味道，却在我鼻腔中暗度陈仓，点燃大脑的升腾。我压抑着黏黏糊糊的眩晕感，用力给他一个凶狠的眼神，想质问他为什么好端端的突然放信息素压人，但实际效果却软绵无力。

趁着理智彻底湮灭之前我要赶快离开，但是肩膀被他按着，腿轻飘飘得使不上力气。

“全圆佑，你把信息素收起来，咱们没必要把事情做到这一步。”我想看起来波澜不惊，但喉咙里露出的声音却在颤抖。全圆佑的促狭地凑过来，我惊慌地放大瞳孔，压迫的雪松味道阵阵袭来。

“我觉得，隔三岔五去和小学弟喝喝咖啡，逛逛街，应该满足不了你吧。你这段时间应该憋坏了。”

说罢，他将我横腰抱起，走向卧室，就像狩猎者叼着自己的猎物，失去了重心的我只好死死搂住他的脖子作为支撑。

他不是因为和净汉的事情心情不好来叙旧的吗，怎么就突然开始管我的私人感情生活了？我郁闷地想。然而被抱进卧室的时候，我小声惊呼。床头柜里，专门放小玩具的一那层抽屉昨晚用完之后太困了忘了拉上，五花八门的小玩具塞满抽屉，琳琅满目。

社会性死亡。所以刚才全圆佑在家里四处走动的时候就已经看见了吗？我羞愧地把头埋在全圆佑的颈窝。

“所以啊，我不小心让自己的信息素露出来，都是因为哥不收好这些东西，勾引我在先的。”他用鼻尖蹭了蹭我的鬓角，如愿以偿地听到痒痒的哼哼声。

“你放我下来，我还可以当什么都没发生。”我拽着他的领子，拒绝地说，但其中的口是心非的部分一家占了上风。

他缓缓将我放在床上，双臂撑在我两侧。灯光顺着眼窝和鼻梁的轮廓在他脸上打下深邃的影子，依然是那个让我心跳加速的模样。我深深叹了一口气，知道自己今天彻底掉进了狐狸的圈套中，索性闭上眼，迎上透着凉意的薄唇。

全圆佑没有立刻加深这个吻，而是浅尝辄止地雕琢着唇珠，偶然有舌尖掠过，也绝不逾越牙齿的界限，我心痒难搔，这反而更加撩拨起了我的欲望。我心急如焚地入侵他的领地，舌头缱绻在一起，津液顺着嘴角流到下巴上。他一只手抚摸着我的后颈，馥郁的香草味信息素也随着后颈微微沁出的汗水和后穴分泌的液体在空气中发散，另一只手伸进衬衫的下摆，攀上我的胸前，揉搓着凸起，酥麻的快感顺着神经占据着大脑。

正当稳得难舍难分的时候，他戛然而止，稍微抬起身子，居高临下地打量着我狼狈的脸，和因为潮湿的不适感而扭动的臀部。

“怎么了？”我睁开扑朔的眼睛，拖着尾音说。

“想要什么自己表示。”他饶有兴趣地看着我，低下头吻了一下我的眼睑。

我思索了一下，扯开衬衫的扣子，对着他袒露胸怀和平坦的腹部。

“你当你在色诱小孩吗？”他说。

我注意到全圆佑咽了一下，但却还是不为所动。

“你想要什么就直说。”我被他挑拨得蠢蠢欲动，不悦的说。

他指了指自己裤子中间的鼓起。

“你这是趁人之危。”

“我又没逼你，不想让我操你也可以不口。”

我气急败坏地坐起来，忍耐着被强制发情的难耐，俯身解开他的裤子，那根粗暴的欲望弹出来打在我的脸上。我双手轻柔地抚摸着阴囊，张开嘴，用嘴唇微微包住牙齿，缓缓将火热的顶端含进嘴里，加上舌头照顾，细致地从根部顺着中线向上舔，在冠状沟盘旋了一圈之后温热地包裹住铃口。

全圆佑“嘶”得一声发出舒适的吸气声，一只赞许性质地抚摸着我的头发，另一只手伸到我胸前的凸起揉搓。

“我们Joshua真的很擅长这件事。”

在我放松喉部肌肉，耐心将粗大在更深的地方吞吐时，全圆佑侧身从床头柜抽屉里拿起跳蛋，塞进我的后穴中，突如其来的异物感引得我漏出一声软绵绵的呻吟，全圆佑却按着头不让我起身，浮动腰身在我口腔中冲撞，我被激得眼角蓄满生理性泪水。

后穴传来的一波波热浪将我覆灭，我挺立的前端也稀稀落落流出泛白的前列腺液，正当我即将抵达顶端的时候，全圆佑突然一把抽走了跳蛋。

出其不意的空虚感抽走了我的力气，我瞬间从跪趴着口交的姿势坐倒在床上，渴求着入侵的后穴颤抖着流出更多的液体，一张一合。我眼角沁出泪水，伸手去抢回跳蛋，却被他用手臂挡住，急得我想直接往他身上一坐，却被他推开。

“全圆佑！”我暴躁地喊道，尽管声音粘腻得像撒娇。

“想要就求我。”他哑着嗓子说。

“你想玩这种花样去找别的omega，别来折磨我。”我委屈地嚷着。

“那我现在就走。”他佯装要起身的样子，我连忙按住他，爬上他的身体，搂着他的脖子。

“我想让圆佑操我，请圆佑把**插进我的后穴里。”我脸烧得通红，眼神躲闪着说完这句羞人的台词。

话音刚落，全圆佑就一手抬着我的臀部，另一只手扶着自己的粗大对准后穴，挺着腰慢慢贯穿到底。发情的身体和刚才已经塞过跳蛋的后穴顺畅无阻地包容了alpha的尺寸，刚才被强制中断的快感瞬间被盈满，我抽泣着呜咽了一声，前端流出的白浊液喷在全圆佑的腹肌上。

全圆佑按着我的腰，快速将我顶起落下，重力的作用让我们的结合被入侵到一个近乎是极限的深度。湿滑的肠壁痉挛得抽搐着，紧紧地绞住了那根抽插的巨物。我半眯着眼，透过睫毛和氤氲的泪水看着他。他的额头沁出细细的汗珠，鼻子微微皱着，和我对视上之后，一把将我搂近，干燥的唇覆上来，舌头霸道地入侵与我接吻，堵住了淫靡的呻吟声。

他抽出阴茎，将我翻了个身，让我改成趴在床上的姿势。我顺从地贴在柔软的床带上，撅起臀部迎接他再次插入，等来的却是熟悉的跳蛋被塞入后穴，还没等我反应过来，全圆佑接着从后面顶着跳蛋将自己的阴茎送进去。瞬间，激烈的快感让我头晕目眩。

“不行，快拿出来！”我连忙转头抗议。

“乖，我们Joshua能吃得下的。”全圆佑俯身从身后抱着我，温柔地舔舐着耳垂，沉沉冥冥的低语诱惑着我，腰部更加用力地快速击打着肠道。跳蛋贴着紧闭着的生殖腔口嗡嗡作响，无与伦比的快感震动着最敏感的地方，如海啸般席卷了我。大脑一片空白，只是嘴里毫无条理地喊着荤话。

全圆佑加快了速度，掐着我的腰凶狠得像猛兽，最后他低下头，仅仅将我箍在怀里，嘴唇和缓地吻着我后颈的腺体。最后我和他一起达到了高潮，他喘了一口气，炽热的精液灌满后穴。

他离开我的身体，抽出湿淋淋的跳蛋。

后颈流淌着湿热的触感，他只是犹豫不决地舔了一下，最终还是隐忍着没有咬下去。

他抱起我走进浴室，将我放进浴缸里，打开热水，疲倦的我昏昏沉沉地把头靠在瓷砖上，满心想的都是他刚才的动作。

全圆佑和我做爱了，但是没有标记我，即使是不成结的暂时标记也没有，给我留了条后路。有些话心里懂就好，没必要说出来，我和他默契地都没有提这茬。

全圆佑也走进浴缸，挤在我身后。两个男人的身躯对于这个浴缸来说有些拥挤了，我的后背粘着他的前胸，已经软下来的阴茎贴着我的臀肉。他从后面敞开手臂将我锁在怀里，双手与我十指相扣，侧头啄吻着耳垂。

“Joshua啊……”他默念着我的名字，没有说多余的话。

回过神来的我重新被理智占领高地，我并没有后悔这场性爱，虽然不想承认，但是我还是和他的身体最合拍。严格意义上，我和他都是单身，各取所需，可是净汉那边……再次面对净汉的眼睛时，我能藏好愧疚感和尴尬吗？

不过谢天谢地，尹净汉去找了崔胜澈，和全圆佑应该也不会和好了，我也更不可能和全圆佑破镜重圆，就让今天的事封存在只有两个人心照不宣的回忆里吧。

“你爱净汉吗？”我突然问了个破坏气氛的问题。

“当然爱啊。”他没有质问我为什么问这么蠢的问题，而是直截了当地回答了。

“好。”我点了点头，心里竟然莫名其妙好受了一点，越来越不懂自己了。

全圆佑穿好衣服离开后，我拉黑了他的Kakaotalk，虽然如果真的想联系也可以通过别的社交软件联系到，但这更像是一个仪式，标志着我埋葬了这场偷欢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文分为两条主线，分别是：  
> *《Bury Yesterday》系列，尹净汉主线，第三人称，主cp澈汉，副cp圆汉。  
> *《情人》系列，洪知秀主线，第一人称，主cp圆刷，副cp澈秀。  
> 两条线时间线是相通连贯的，所以放在同一个合集里，章节顺序按照时间线排列。如果只想看其中一个主线应该也可以。


	4. 《Bury Yesterday》尹净汉主线（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “不要回去了，留下来一直陪着我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出轨文学，ooc，LA大学生设定，几乎没有存在感的ABO设定，请勿投射真人。
> 
> 本章为尹净汉主线。

1.  
崔胜澈将尹净汉的胳膊搭在自己的肩上，撑着无力得仿佛没有骨头的小醉鬼。喝了酒的人扶起来格外沉，更何况对方的呼吸暧昧地打在自己的侧耳上。终于把尹净汉放在副驾驶上，软绵绵的小兔子身子刚一沾皮座椅，就低头伏在座位中间的储物盒上睡着了。刚喝了不少烧酒，体温微微上升，崔胜澈热得脱下外套，站在车外抽烟，任由冷风拂面稍微醒醒酒。

他回头看着睡得迷迷糊糊的小兔子，宽松的薄毛衣皱皱巴巴地套在身上，犹抱琵芭半遮面的锁骨在低低的领口若隐若现，崔胜澈眨眨眼，帮他把敞开的领子往上拉了一下，把手中的外套盖在他身上，接着转过头对着手中的烟蒂吸了一口。

“coups呀……”尹净汉似乎被他的动作弄醒了，他眯着双眼，声音像蒙上了一层沙沙的雾，“你要带我去哪儿啊？”

“送你回家。”崔胜澈弯下腰，哄小孩一样笑着说。

“你要送我回哪个家？”一抹玫瑰的绯色尹净汉的柔颊上抹了一层红晕，挥发的酒精让他血管里都染上了缕缕甘冽。

“……”崔胜澈沉默了，他突然意识他只知道全圆佑家的地址。

“你自己租的公寓在哪里啊？”他一只胳膊靠在车上，耐心地问。

“你说我自己租的公寓哦……在喷泉后面……一个小花园旁边……”尹净汉断断续续地回答，眼神逐渐迷茫起来，酒精剥夺了思考能力，怎么也想不起来地址中的具体数字。

真好看啊，五官柔美得像油画，透白的皮肤泛着朦胧的粉色，像水果一样香甜。崔胜澈出神地想。

“想不起来了……”尹净汉撅着小嘴，闷闷地回答。

“好，那我先把你送到洪知秀家好不好？”崔胜澈揉了揉小兔子柔软的金发，俯下身来拉过安全带为他扣上，却感到后背攀上一双手。

“胜澈，”尹净汉抱住他，小脑袋安稳地靠在宽大的肩膀上，接着稍微用了点力气把崔胜澈抱得更近了些，声音像融化了的蜜糖，“我不想回家，我还想继续玩。”

崔胜澈愣住了，他的双手不知所措地停在安全带上，不知道以自己的立场应不应该回应尹净汉的拥抱。他低头，表情复杂地看着怀中的人，却看到尹净汉与他对视上之后，闭上了眼睛，睫毛还在一闪一闪地颤抖着，有着好看弧度的小嘴也嫩的能掐出水来。

这是在等着接吻吗？

崔胜澈不动声色地嗅着浓厚的酒气中逐渐掺杂着一丝不易察觉的草莓牛奶味道，微弱到仿佛不存在，但是崔胜澈还是敏锐地捕捉到了。他大概能猜出来，这是因为醉酒的缘故，omega没有足够的意识来完全控制住信息素。本能驱使着他低头迎上那对念想了有一段时间的嘴唇，但理智又告诉他，一旦打开了潘多拉的宝盒，事情就不是意志力能牵制住的了。

他不想做那个趁人之危的人。

最终，他小心翼翼地在尹净汉的鼻尖上落下一个试探的吻，揉了揉他的头发。

“净汉，今晚先回家好不好啊，我们有的是时间呢。”

“嗯……”愿望被否决的尹净汉失落地垂着头，抱着崔胜澈的手也垂了下来，接着不死心地睁大眼睛，认真地拉住崔胜澈的袖子说：“那我要回你家。”

崔胜澈转念一下，反正尹净汉也不记得自己家的地址了，还不如先带回自己家。

“好啊，那我们系好安全带，要回家了。”他妥协道。

尹净汉脸上绽放出一个和煦的笑容，点点头。

2.  
尹净汉在车上很快睡着了，崔胜澈到家之后，听着均匀的呼吸声，决定还是不要吵醒他。于是他横抱起尹净汉，在公寓楼的走廊里穿梭，走在回家的路上，怀里的人下意识为了保持平衡搂住了他的脖子。

走到一半的时候，路过的一户公寓突然开了门，崔胜澈顺着声音下意识望过去，是邻居洪知秀开了门，穿着一件真丝和服睡衣，拖着一袋垃圾。

“好巧。”洪知秀显然没想到自己会正好撞见这个诡异的场景，但还是做了卓越的表情管理，脸上盈着波澜不惊的标准微笑。

“是啊，好巧。”崔胜澈一阵窘迫，他没想到这个时候能突然撞见洪知秀，而且还是在这个让人想入非非的画面下。

“净汉喝多了，能不能让他先在你家睡一晚？”崔胜澈察觉到洪知秀在脑补一些奇怪的剧情，赶快问道。

洪知秀正欲开口回家，被横抱着的尹净汉就脸埋在他的颈窝，一边蹭着一边含糊不清地哼哼着：“崔胜澈骗子，说好带我回家，这个时候又想丢下我了。”

洪知秀噗嗤一下笑了，他玩味地看着崔胜澈噌的一下的脸，说：“你瞧瞧净汉自己都这么说了。”

“不是……”崔胜澈还想挣扎着辩解一下。

“胜澈啊，你真的不用活得那么累的。”洪知秀拍了拍崔胜澈的肩，拖着垃圾袋，朝着垃圾房的方向转身离去，睡衣上的束腰带随着他的步伐摇曳。崔胜澈看到他的背影，突然瞥见洪知秀裸露出的膝盖窝附近，布满锈红色的吻痕和指痕，他若有所思。

3.  
尹净汉费力地从床上坐起来，宿醉的胀痛感让他太阳穴疼得一鼓一鼓。他揉揉脑袋，环视四周，这里很显然不是自己的公寓，也并非全圆佑家，而是一个完全陌生的环境。一层层阳光透过百叶窗的缝隙打在地毯上，房间东西比较少，椅背上搭着好几件衣服，是属于正常男生卧室的凌乱程度。

虽然醒来的环境从未见过，但他也不感到意外。昨天隐约记得和崔胜澈去喝酒，被崔胜澈扶上车之后就断片了，那这里一定是崔胜澈家。

尹净汉掀开盖在身上的灰色被子，发现自己依然穿着昨天那一身薄针织衫，衣着完好，顶多有点皱，甚至袜子都没脱，手机倒是被贴心地充上了电，床头柜还放着一瓶矿泉水。他惴惴不安，担心这些温柔的小细节是否只是举手之劳。

拿起手机看了一下时间，还早，早上五点多。如果喝酒过多的话，反而会醒的很早。

收到了昨晚断片之后来自全圆佑的Kakao：

“净汉啊，有一件事想对你说。”

“我知道有一些说不清道不明的因果，那么就先让他过去吧。”

“我们分开吧。今后依然会为你加油。”

唐突却又在意料之中，尹净汉觉得自己的脑子嗡得一下炸开，眼泪夺眶而出，又迅速被擦掉。他没想到，全圆佑不仅昨天没接他电话，居然连话都不讲明白，直截了当地结束了这段关系。

然后是来自洪知秀晚一点的Kakao：

“刚才看见你啦哈哈哈。”

宿醉的身体承载着胀胀的头痛，根本无法独自承受戛然失恋的打击，他轻巧地下床，去浴室简单冲了个两分钟的凉提神，之后穿上衣服，小步走到客厅，想去看看崔胜澈的情况。

客厅厚实的遮光窗帘挡住了清晨的阳光，整个房间还是一片灰蒙蒙的寂静。崔胜澈披着层轻薄的毯子，在布艺沙发上侧躺着，头发睡得乱蓬蓬的，半张脸埋在弯曲的胳膊肘内侧。

昏暗的空间里，安静得只能听到崔胜澈平稳的呼吸声。尹净汉蹑手蹑脚地走到沙发前，蹲下， 屏住呼吸，歪着头观察崔胜澈的睡颜。崔胜澈的浓眉平缓地垂下，浓密的睫毛盖住了紧闭的眼睛，若隐若现的黑眼圈无声地昭告着疲倦。他忍不住伸手戳了戳崔胜澈的脸颊，意料之外软软的触感。他突然觉得平时看起来在学生会呼风唤雨的崔胜澈，只有在日出之时万物惊蛰的时候，才露出小兽一样温顺脆弱的样子。

感觉到了面颊上突兀的触感，崔胜澈被唤醒，挣扎着睁开眼睛，惺忪的睡颜模糊地借着微弱的光源捕捉眼前的景象。发现是尹净汉熟悉的脸近在咫尺，他嘴角上扬。

“几点了？”崔胜澈揉揉眼睛，说出来的确实这么一句平平无奇的话。

醒来第一句话就是这个吗？尹净汉悄悄抿着嘴角。

“还不到五点半，困就继续睡吧。”尹净汉拍了拍崔胜澈的脑袋，看着崔胜澈醒来第一件事就是拿起手机划了两下，感到隐隐约约的失望，怀疑自己一直以来深深藏在心底的情绪只不过是单方面的自作多情。

尹净汉站起身，正转身准备离开，手腕就被崔胜澈拉住。

“这么急着要回家吗？”崔胜澈揉着朦胧的睡颜，艰难地睁开眼睛，又猛地眨了几下，终于提起精神，“陪我说会话再走吧。”

“好啊——”尹净汉转过身。

下一秒，他被拉进了一个温热的怀抱。肉感比较足，靠起来很舒服，尹净汉下意识贴得近一点。即时身上穿着的还是轻薄又保暖的秋装，鲜有裸露的部分，紧紧相贴的不过只有颈肩那区区几寸的皮肤，但涌动的悸动还是顺着那部分渺小的触感，煮沸了血液中每一下心脏的搏动。人的身体总是那么奇妙，每一次对新鲜的肉体的触碰，总是滚烫得像火焰，羞赧得像初次体验。

尹净汉抬起头，对上了那双颤抖的睫毛，对方眼中的爱意软得要化成水。

崔胜澈颤抖的大拇指试探地覆在尹净汉潮湿的眼角，动作小心翼翼地像抚摸一件稀世珍宝。

“怎么看起来哭过的样子？”崔胜澈问。

“没事，眼睛疼而已。”尹净汉眼神躲闪着微微别过头去，却被崔胜澈捧住了脸，迫使他直视对方的眼睛。

“不要回去了，留下来一直陪着我吧。”

恍惚间，尹净汉意识游荡在缥缈的空气中，他只是看到崔胜澈的嘴唇一张一合地说着什么，但是他因为没睡醒尚还嘶哑的嗓音却很模糊，仿佛从很远的地方游荡过来。他突然产生了一个奇怪的想法，觉得自己变成了一个测试体温的温枪，只是隔着几厘米的空气相望的一瞬间，就汲取了崔胜澈眼神中的赤诚灼热。

瞬间，这些天滞留在心中的不畅快，像初春的山泉破冰一样融化开。

倾心的绯红染红了耳朵，一股心酸的喜悦在胸口淤积，明明之前也交往过几任，面对眼前的人，依然像初恋般怦然心动。

“好。”于是他凝聚着所有的温柔，郑重其事地回答道。

他看到崔胜澈嘴角漾开笑意，澎湃着慕情的双眸距离越来越近，逐渐将自己吞没。唇上被虔诚地印上一枚炽烈的吻，接着拉开距离。

“留着以后再慢慢吃吧。”崔胜澈故作镇定地解释道。

毕竟这个时候，如果突然来一句“我还没刷牙”就太破坏气氛了。

尹净汉看透了他心思，忍不住咯咯笑出来。

“难得这么早，你去洗漱一下，我们去外面转转吧。”尹净汉把头靠在了崔胜澈颈窝，像小猫撒娇一样，温温柔柔地蹭着对方的脖子。

“好啊，那我带你去一个之前我经常去的地方。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文分为两条主线，分别是：  
> *《Bury Yesterday》系列，尹净汉主线，第三人称，主cp澈汉，副cp圆汉。  
> *《情人》系列，洪知秀主线，第一人称，主cp圆刷，副cp澈秀。  
> 两条线时间线是相通连贯的，所以放在同一个合集里，章节顺序按照时间线排列。如果只想看其中一个主线应该也可以。


End file.
